


I'm Almost Offended

by moonlightatday



Series: GBG/BBS One Shots [3]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Highschool AU, M/M, They're cute, toby is there if you squint, wholesome as shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 06:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightatday/pseuds/moonlightatday
Summary: "i'm almost offended that you think i could do anything but love you."





	I'm Almost Offended

**Author's Note:**

> i know smii7y's name isn't lucas but i Don't Care  
> hope you enjoy?

 

john had a long day. he was fucking _exhausted_.

first, he woke up late. this meant he couldn't have breakfast or take his time getting ready like he normally did.

then, his boiler broke. this meant he had to take a cold shower. john _hated_ cold showers.

after his shower, he found out that he had no clean shirts left. he could either wear a dirty one, or he could wear a sweatshirt with no shirt on. he _strongly disliked_ both of those options, but he couldn't handle the thought of dirty clothing on his body after his dissatisfying shower. so he chose the sweatshirt.

 _at least it's comfy,_ he thought.

after he finally got his clothes on, he realized that he forgot to charge his phone last night, and now it was at 23%.

 _i'll have to ask toby for her charger,_ he thought.

when he finally got all his school books together, he found out another fucking problem. he lost his car keys, and he lived 5 miles away from his school. john _loathed_ being late, and the thought of it nearly gave him an anxiety attack. this caused john to kick his own ass in gear, tearing up the house for his car keys. he looked to the kitchen table and found his keys sitting there, in plain sight. he had certainly checked there earlier, hadn't he? whatever, he didn't have time for that. he rushed out the door to his car, getting in and putting all his things in the passenger seat.

 _at least i didn't forget deodorant_ , he thought. he absolutely _despised_ when that happened.

thankfully, the ride to school went fine, or so he thought. when looking to his things on his right, he noticed that he forgot his math textbook.

 _at least i have cam in that class,_ he thought.

magically, he got to his homeroom seconds before the bell rang. this meant that he wasn't late, and his perfect attendance record wasn't broken.

 _i guess that's one thing good about today,_ john thought as he sat down in his seat.

as if this day could get any fucking worse, he had to sit next to his longtime crush, who also happened to be his best friend. don't get him wrong, john loved sitting next to lucas, but this day was terrible so far, and he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of lucas.

"hey babe, you sleepy?" lucas whispered to him. luckily, they sat in the back so the teacher couldn't hear them. although calling each other babe was commonplace, it still got to john just a tiny bit.

 _only_ a tiny bit.

"hey, love. bad day, i woke up late and then it got worse. i'll tell you about it later, okay?" john whispered back. lucas nodded and rested his head on john's shoulder. john's face heated up instantly before wrapping an arm around lucas' shoulders. lucas leaned into the other's touch until their teacher had them do the assignment at hand. both john and lucas missed the warmth between them the second lucas pulled away. lucas made a heart with his hands, their way of saying i love you when they can't outright say it. john knows that lucas only means it in a platonic way, but it still sends his heart soaring. john made the heart back and they both smiled before getting to work at the task at hand.

after class, john and lucas had to go their separate ways until lunch. john can't wait to see the boy he loves once more.

-

 _it's finally lunch_ , john thought when the bell rang loudly. it was during this time that he usually met up with lucas and his other friends, but lucas had a different idea

as john was walking down an empty hallway, he felt someone grab his arm and pull him into the janitor's closet. obviously, he was confused, as one would be. before he could say anything though, he felt lips against his. he didn't know what to do, as he was still stunned by being dragged into the closet.

once he regained his thoughts, he pushed the person off of him. he didn't want to be kissing anybody who wasn't lucas.

"what the fuck?" john asked, as he couldn't see in the dark closet.

"john, it's me," john didn't need to hear anything else before his lips were back on lucas'. lucas immediately kissed back. the kiss never became heated, for it only contained the immense love the two shared for each other.

"god, i fucking love you. i know this wasn't the right way to confess as you probably don't feel the same but i just wanted to kiss you one time before you start hating me, and-" lucas was cut off on his ramble by the feeling of lips against his once more. john put his hands on lucas' cheeks, keeping him in place. john pulled a centimeter away from lucas' lips before speaking.

"i love you more than i love anything else. you mean the world to me. you are more beautiful than anything you could possibly imagine. i could never fucking hate you, love. i'm almost offended that you think i could do anything but love you," john murmured before kissing lucas once more. lucas happily accepts the kiss, placing his hands on john's waist. the two stay there for what seems like hours, but was really just minutes.

the bell rang, signaling them to go to their next class, but both of them couldn't care less. they both had a free period, so what difference would it make?

john pulls away from the other's lips before kissing up and down lucas' face, mumbling constant praise.

"god, i love you so much. how are you so perfect? you are everything i could've dreamed of and more. words don't do you justice, i swear," john said before kissing lucas' lips once more. lucas giggled and leaned into the other's touch, happy that he finally got the balls to confess.

both of them were ecstatic about what the future holds for them. john knew without a doubt that he wanted to spend the rest of his life in lucas' arms. he could only hope lucas felt the same.


End file.
